Três dias com meu irmão
by HanaTsubaki
Summary: Sou Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 15 anos e estava pronto para passar o feriadão junto com meus pais...mas acabo passando na casa de uma pessoa que há algum tempo eu não falava e acabo percebendo alguns sentimentos em relação a ela.Sasuke x Itachi
1. Primeiro dia: Macarronada diabolica

Três dias com meu irmão

Sou Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 15 anos e estava pronto para passar o feriadão nas fontes termais junto com meus pais...bom, eu ESTAVA preparado, quando vi minha mãe parada em frente à porta e começou a falar:

-Meu querido filho,você não está pensando que vai ir com a gente para as termas?-Falou a Senhora Mikoto.-Vamos deixar você no aeroporto para você ir ate a casa do seu irmão.

-O que?.-Perguntei incrédulo.

-Queremos relaxar e esquecer os problemas do trabalho da casa e de você...enfim você já entendeu.

-Por que não fala logo que vocês querem se livrar de mim e passar três dias sem preocupação e principalmente sem seu filho?

-Ta bom Sasuke.-Mikoto suspira ,encara Sasuke e fala com um tom serio.-Eu e seu pai queremos nos livrar de tudo,principalmente de você, e passar três dias na maior curtição.

Que descarada.

-NÃO SEJA DESCARADA!Não quero ir para casa do Itachi.-Assim que terminei de berrar recebi um olhar mortal de meu pai e logo depois voltei a prestar atenção na minha mãe.

-Você e ele sempre se deram tão bem!Viviam grudados um no outro.

-Isso é passado, mamãe! O Itachi mudou muito depois que saiu de casa.

-Então use essa oportunidade para resgatar sua relação com seu irmão, pegue sua mala e vamos para o aeroporto.

-Hai..-falei cabisbaixo- Mais de avião? Não seria mais fácil ir de...

-Esta reclamando de que? Só vai ficar uma hora e vinte minutos dentro do avião. Muito melhor do que passar três horas em um trem.

-Hai, hai.

Chegamos no aeroporto...

-Sasuke-kun,se cuida!-Mikoto entrega a passagem na mão de seu filho.

-Pera ai,vocês não vão me esperar embarcar no avião?-Sasuke.

-Não,você já já entra no avião!Não se preocupe,Adeus.-Mikoto da um beijo na testa de Sasuke e sai o mais rápido possível do aeroporto.

Que maravilha, ela me ama. Olho em uma tela para confirmar meu vôo e...NÃO ACREDITO! Para completar as boas noticias meu vôo para Tókio só iria sair às seis e meia da manha e sendo que agora são nove horas da noite..eu...eu...EU ODEIO MEUS PAIS! Como podem abandonar seu filho mais novo em um aeroporto e saírem para a mais pura diversão?

Agora são sete e quarenta da manhã e acabo de chegar em Osaka.

Agora são oito e meia da manha e ainda estou no aeroporto com uma cara de demônio esperando pelo meu amado irmão. Assim que penso em ligar para aquele retardado vejo-o andando até a mim e logo depois ele para na minha frente.

-Yo Sasuke.-Fala Itachi com uma voz masculamente tesuda.- Demorei muito?

-Imagine, só fiquei plantado esperando..-Fui interrompido pela mão dele que agora bagunçavam meus cabelos.

-Desculpe, Sasuke. Vamos indo.

-Hai...-fico REALMENTE assustado com o carinho, pensei que meu irmão me odiasse.

Quando chegamos no estacionamento vejo um lindo e carro vermelho. Entramos nele e logo depois de guardamos a minha mala vamos em direção a casa de Itachi.

-Itachi-nii-san porque você demorou?-Pergunto curioso.

-A vadia que dormiu comigo não me acordou na hora certa.- Falou Itachi com uma voz calma.

-Vadia?

-É vadia, sabe aquelas mulheres que você paga para..

-Não precisa explicar o resto.

-Ok.-Concorda Itachi.- Sasuke você sabe cozinhar?

-Sei sim.

-Poderia fazer o almoço em quanto entrego uns papeis no trabalho?

-Tudo bem.

Assim que chegamos na casa do meu irmão. Ele me da à chave e vai direto para o trabalho.

A casa dele era um pouco grande para um cara que morava sozinho. A sala e a cozinha eram bastante amplas, possuía três quartos com cada um com banheiro, um escritório e mais o lindo quintal. Fui em busca do meu quarto e fiquei bobo de como ele era bonito.

Tomei banho, troquei de roupa e fui para cozinha e ao passar pela sala vejo vários porta-retratos e fico feliz em vê uma foto em que eu estava sentado no colo de Itachi.

Deixando as memórias dos dias em que eu e ele nos dávamos bem vou em direção a cozinha, abro o armário e levo um susto. É serio!Juro que vi varias almas saindo de dentro do armário. Havia varias teias de aranhas, eca odeio aranha! E no fundo havia um solitário pacote de macarrão pedindo que uma alma misericordiosa o salva-se de lá..Não tenho escolha a não ser enfrentar as terríveis e medonhas teias de aranha para pegar o macarrão. Depois de fazer varias caretas consigo tirar o pobre macarrão e fecho o armário o mais rápido possível.

Agora vou procurar molho de tomate na geladeira,já rezando no que eu poderia encontrar lá me deparo um com uma surpresa..a geladeira estava organizada mais...TOTALMENTE lotada de bebidas alcoólicas.

Que merda o Itachi anda fazendo?

Com muito esforço encontro uma lata de molho de tomate e um pote de margarina e os coloco em cima da pia...ah sim como vou cozinhar sem uma panela?

Começo a revistar os armários e olho para um em que saia uma aura totalmente estranha, Abro-o e encontro finalmente minha amada panela. Pego ela e fecho rapidamente o armário. Ao olhar em seu interior a derrubo imediatamente no chão e me afasto meio metro. Eu JURO que vi uma barata morta, varias aranhas e se eu não estiver vendo coisas tinha um escorpião!

Tive que deixar minha frescura de lado e me livrar daqueles animais nojentos e desinfetar a pobre panela.

Depois de terminar de arrumar a mesa, eu to parecendo ate uma esposa, vejo meu irmão entrando em casa acompanhando de.. uma mulher?

-Voltei Sasuke.-Falou Itachi.

-Que cheiro bom!-Elogiou a mulher que estava com Itachi.-Foi você que preparou o macarrão?-A mulher se sentou na mesa

-Obrigado por preparar o almoço.-Falou Itachi.

-Como que foi no trabalho?-Perguntei.

-Trabalho?Eu fui buscar a Natasha para vim almoçar aqui.-Itachi manda um safado sorriso em direção a mulher.

-QUE?-Berrei.-Itachi,a comida só da para duas pessoas.

-Então vá fazer mais.-Itachi falou na cara de pau.

-Seu armário de comidas e mais vazio que o estomago de um tudo.

-Então fique sem comer.

...

-ITACHI!Eu não enfrentei tudo aquilo para você me falar isso,seu canalha mulherengo.-Vejo a mulher colocando uma boa quantidade de macarrão no prato e vou bufando ate ela e tiro o prato de suas mãos.

-O que foi?-Perguntou ela.

-Deixa eu servi você.

-Obrigada,você é um doce.

-DE NADA!-Propositalmente jogo todo conteúdo na cabeça da mulher,ah como foi divertido vê a cara estupida da mocreia e do Itachi.

-O QUE QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO?-Berra Itachi.

-Só servindo sua convidada.-Dou um sorriso maroto.

-Desde quando você virou uma criança vingativa? Pensei que poderíamos voltar a sermos bons irmãos!-Falou Itachi que logo foi ajudar a mulher a se limpar.

Mais que merda foi essa? Meu coração deu um aperto com as palavras de Itachi..como fui idiota! Acabei de estragar minha chance de voltar a...Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão no meu ombro, olho para vê quem era e vejo Itachi me olhando com um olhar totalmente suicida.

-Sa...su..ke..-kun.-Falou Itachi.

-O que foi?-Falei com um pouco de medo.

-BOM APETITI!-A mão de Itachi repleta de macarrão vai parar dentro da boca de Sasuke, e ele só a tira de lá de dentro quando vê que Sasuke tinha engolido tudo.

-Que merda foi essa...NÃO!QUE MERDA É ESSA?-Levo minha mão ate minha boca tiro de lá um longo fio loiro.-Da onde você tirou isso?

-Do cabelo da Natasha,quem mandou jogar macarrão nela?

-SEU FILHO DA MÃE.-corro ate a mesa e pego a panela de macarrão e jogo todo conteúdo em cima de meu irmão.

-PORQUE FEZ ISSO?-Berrou Itachi.

-Você que pediu.

-Pedi foi?

-Foi,ne?-Foi questão de segundos só vi o corpo enorme de meu irmão me derrubar no chão e tentar me dar tapas..tapas? Isso não é coisa de mulher? AI! PQP esse FDP me deu um tapa na cara vou MATAR ELE!

-PAREM COM ISSO!-Falava Natasha se desesperando ao ver os dois retardados se estapeando e sujando o chão de macarrão.

Quem vai ligar para o que uma vadia fala?

-VOCÊS NÃO ME OUVIRAM?-Natasha falou com uma voz terrível e logo depois chutou Sasuke para um canto qualquer e puxou Itachi pela gola da camisa.-VOCÊ É DOIDO?Por que esta batendo no seu irmão de quinze anos,ele só ta com ciúmes!

-Ciúmes?-Falou Sasuke achando isso um absurdo.

-Sim!E não precisa mais se preocupar, nunca mais volto aqui.-Natasha solta Itachi e sai o mais rápido possível da casa.

-Não acredito!-Falou Itachi puto da vida.-Você acabou de mandar a mulher que eu ia transar a noite toda embora!

-VOCÊ É UM ESTUPIDO!Me fez cozinhar e me sentir mal só para levar aquela vadia pra cama?

-Ela não é uma vadia igual a de manha, ela trabalha junto comigo.-Falou Itachi.

-Mais você queria fazer a mesma coisa com ela!

-Que se dane, vamos limpar essa porcaria.

-Ta bom.

Depois que limpamos toda aquela sujeira tomamos um banho e logo vi Itachi todo arrumado,e um tanto cheiroso, indo em direção a porta.

-Onde você vai?

-Você estragou minha diversão com a Natasha, agora vou procurar outra pessoa.-Falou Itachi.

-Mas eu..eu...estou com fome e...

-Tudo bem.-Itachi joga umas notas na direção de Sasuke.-Na esquina tem uma barraquinha de Oden.

-Mas...-Quando vejo que Itachi iria se virar em direção a porta, agarro sua blusa.-eu queria...

-O que você quer?-Itachi encara Sasuke.

Droga, com ele me olhando desse jeito não consigo falar...

-Sasuke?-perguntou Itachi.-Você ta bem?

-Eu to.. hehe' porque não estaria?

-Do nada você ficou parado me olhando com cara de bocó!O que você quer?

-Eu...AH!Eu quero me desculpar por te incomodar esses três dias que você poderia estar se divertindo...-Eu falo meio envergonhado.

-Tudo bem.. e quem disse que eu não vou me diverti?

-Ok.-Sinto a mão quente de Itachi novamente bagunçar meus cabelos e logo depois ele sai.

Sou idiota ou o que? Porque não disse que queria passar um tempo com ele? E sim,decidi seguir o conselho da minha mãe de resgatar minha relação com o Itachi mais isso está se saindo muito difícil já que meu irmão não quer parar em casa e muito menos ficar sozinho comigo.

Decido ir ate a barraquinha de Oden que meu irmão falou e tenho uma grande surpresa quando chego no local,uma mulher um tanto atraente atira com força total uma cuia no dono da barraquinha e se afasta do local o xingando .Ta tive medo do dono, mais meu irmão não me mandaria almoçar no covil da cobra...

-Seja bem vindo!-Falou o dono da barraquinha com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

NÃO ACREDITO!Eu to no covil da cobra!O dono da barraquinha é Jiraya, tio do Naruto que é meu amigo de infância. O Jiraya anda pelo Japão vendendo Oden e coletando "informações" para seus livros pornôs, é eu sei que isso é estúpido melhor falando estupidez da cabeça da autora.

-Olha só quem está aqui, Sasuke! -Jiraya.

-Oi Jiraya-san.-Sentei no banco da barraquinha .

-Quanto tempo que não nos vemos!

-E eu queria que continuasse assim.-Falei com meu ótimo bom humor.

-Você ainda continua me odiando?-Perguntou Jiraya.

-Sim.

-Você nem tem motivos pra lembro que quando você nasceu seu irmão te mandava nunca chegar perto de sempre gostou muito de você e te protegia com unhas e dentes.

-Isso porque você é um velho um tarado.

-Eu não gosto de homens, não sou igual a uma certa pessoa.

-Nunca vou confiar em um velho tarado e babão feito você. E além disso agora o Itachi me odeia.

-Porque?

-Ele vem me evitando desde quando falei que era gay.

-Estranho, semana passada ele estava todo animado. -Jiraya da um recipiente cheio de Oden para Sasuke- Falando que você ia vim. Ele ate pagou sua passagem de avião.

-Serio?-Falei um pouco surpreso.-Ele nem ta ligando pra mim.

-Isso porque ele virou um retardado que não consegue demonstrar mais seus sentimentos.

-Sei..-Comecei a revirar o Oden com meu hashi..eu estava totalmente sem apetite e estava sentindo um pouco de dor no meu estomago, mais nada que fosse me matar.

-E como está o Naruto?-Perguntou Jiraya.

-Ele ta bem, e finalmente começou namorar com a Hinata.

-Que ótimo!E você sabe se eles já...

-Idiota.-Antes de Jiraya completar a frase taco meu Oden na direção dele, mais ele acaba desviando.-Você parece está bastante acostumado a desviar.E não fale isso da Hinata.

-Você continua sendo a mesma bicha fresca de sempre. E não taque comida nos outros.

Antes que eu pudesse xingar Jiraya até sua ultima geração,um rapaz de pele SUPER clara senta do meu lado.

-Eu ouvir falar de bicha fresca?-Falou o garoto.

-Oi para você também Sai!-Falou Jiraya com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

-Quem é esse gostosinho?-Sai se aproxima de Sasuke e começa a examiná-lo.

-Sai de perto dele, ele é irmão do Itachi.

-Sasuke? Humm..ele é tão gostoso quanto o irmão.

-Mais o que?-Falou Sasuke já envergonhado e..com raiva?

-Seu irmão fala muito de você, pra ser realista quando ele ta bêbado.

Imediatamente faço uma careta mais não foi por ouvir aquilo, ta bom por isso também mais sentir uma dor monstruosa no estomago.

-Tudo bem Sasuke?-Perguntam Jiraya e Sai.

-Não...-Falei com dificuldade e logo depois jogo minha cabeça, que começava a pesar, em cima da bancada..

-Você ficou tão chocado de ouvir isso do seu irmão?-Jiraya.

-Não seja idiota.-Sai coloca a mão na testa de Sasuke.-Você ta ardendo em frebre, ta com dor em algum lugar?

-Meu estomago...

-Jiraya, liga pro Itachi. Vou levar o Sasuke para minha casa .-Sai levanta Sasuke e o apóia em seu ombro.

-O Itachi vai te matar!O apartamento é aqui perto e..-

-Só ligue pra ele.

Que maravilha, neste exato momento estou deitado na cama de um desconhecido.

Sendo que ele é um conhecido do Jiraya,eu devo me preocupar.

-Sasuke-kun.-Falou Sai em uma voz arrastada.-Você ta suando tanto, vou tirar sua camisa.

-Não..eu..to com frio!-Falei tentando escapar, mais nem é mentira. Eu posso estar suando mais que um marido pego no flagra, mas estou morrendo de frio.

-Tudo bem.-Sai senta no pequeno espaço que Sasuke deixava na cama e começa a alisar o rosto do moreno.-Você é uma graça.

-Para com isso.-Falo lhe dando um olhar cheio de ódio.

-Você não tem forças nem para me dar um tapa na cara.-Sai passa as duas pernas entre Sasuke,ficando sentado em cima do moreno.

-Que merda garoto, o que você quer comigo?

-Bom.-Com uma mão Sai segura no queixo de Sasuke e puxa o rosto do moreno perigosamente para perto do seu. –Eu só quero me diverti um pouquinho com você.

Não acredito que essa bicha com cara de "Eu sou uke,e você pode me comer" vai tentar me ,VEM SALVAR SEU IRMÃO MAIS NOVO.

-Vamos vê se você sabe beijar bem.-Sai tenta beijar Sasuke mas o moreno acaba virando o rosto antes que Sai conseguisse o beijar. -Você é bem corajoso pra quem ta na merda.

Corajoso? Eu to desesperado. AHHHHHHH SOCOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!EU QUERO MEU IRMÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Pare com isso, por favor.-Falo em uma voz calma , não vou dar uma de donzela na frente dele.

-Parar?-Sai começa abrir a o zíper da calça de Sasuke. -Não vou parar até me contentar em ver você gemendo feito uma puta doida.

Fudeu...

-PARA COM...-Sasuke foi interrompido por uma figura alta que acabara de entrar no quarto.

-Vamos ver quem vai gemer feito uma puta doida.-Falou uma voz morena e sexy conhecida que logo depois de ser pronunciar tratou de tirar aquele lunático de cima de seu pequeno irmão e começou a desferir belos socos e brilhantes pontapés contra sua vitima.

Ah,Sai gemia feito uma puta doida que estava sendo espancada pelo seu cafetão. Aqueles gemidos de dor e o som dos punhos e pés do meu irmão se chocando com a pela daquela criatura pervertida...aos meus ouvidos eram como a mais refinada orquestra de Paris.

Mais logo os sons se cessaram e vi meu irmão, um tanto desesperado, correndo de encontro à cama em que eu estava deitado.

-Sasuke você está bem?-A voz de Itachi saiu um tanto preocupada.

-Não, meu estomago dói...-Falei com uma voz desnecessariamente esganada.

-Tudo bem, seu irmão mais velho vai te tirar daqui e cuidar de você.

Quem é esse e o que fez com o Itachi-panaca de horas atrás?

-Hai...

-Vamos embora.-Itachi tirou seu irmão da cama ,o segurou como se fossem recém-casados e começou sair da casa de Sai.-Sasuke,o que você comeu que te fez mal?

-Esse é o problema, nem toquei no Oden...

"-BOM APETITI!-A mão de Itachi repleta de macarrão vai parar dentro da boca de Sasuke,e ele só a tira de lá de dentro quando vê que Sasuke tinha engolido tudo." Essa feliz lembrança veio em minha cabeça.

-A CULPA FOI SUA!-Berrou Sasuke.

-Por quê?-Perguntou Itachi.

-A única coisa que comi foi aquele maldito macarrão que você me enfiou goela abaixo!

-Mas você merecia...

-FICAR COM..AI!-Berrei ao sentir uma pontada de dor.-E eu merecia ficar com dor e com febre?

-Aff, desculpa ta.-Itachi fez malabarismo para abrir a porta de casa com Sasuke nos braç pegou um pote com umas pílulas em cima do armário e enfiou na boca de Sasuke, sem água para ajudar a descer o remédio, como ele era sensível. -Você teve sorte de não começar a vomitar feito um louco ou ter uma terrível caganeira.

-Foi muita bondade da autora...Onde você ta me levando?-Perguntou Sasuke ao vê que seu irmão não estava o levando ao quarto.

-Ao banheiro.

-Banheiro por quê?

-Vou te dar um banho, você está muito suado e ajudara a passar a febre.

Ah, vai!Eu não to tão debilitado ao ponto de não conseguir tomar um banho..mais...talvez essa seja uma das poucas oportunidades de ficar com esse Itachi bonzinho e preocupado.

-Itachi coloca Sasuke sentado em cima do vazo, liga a torneira da banheira e começa a tirar as peças de roupa do corpo do irmão, ao terminar de tirar as roupas deposita seu irmão dentro da banheira e percebe que a pele deste estava mais vermelha que antes.-Sasuke você está mais vermelho que antes! A febre deve ter aumentado!

-Si..si..sim deve ter aumentado.

AHHHHH! Alguém chama os bombeirossssssssssss! Será que o Itachi não esta vendo a fumaça saindo da minha cabeça? Eu to pegando fogo de tanta vergonha!

-Você não liga se eu te der um banho? - Perguntou inocentemente Itachi.

-Na..na...na.não!-Falou Sasuke que estava tendo um piripaque. E as coisas só pioraram quando o garoto sentiu as mãos estranhamente delicadas de Itachi esfregando sabão em seu corpo, esse toque suave e gentil fazia Sasuke tremer.

-O que você tem?-Perguntou Itachi ao vê Sasuke tremer.

-É..frio!

Frio que nada,homem!

Me respondam, isso é normal? Ficar tremendo e sentindo coisas estranhas em quanto seu irmão mais velho e gostoso lhe dar um banho, é normal?

Gostoso...~

Gostoso...~

Por um momento essa palavra ressoou na minha cabeça tão alta como um tiro de um canhão.

EU ACHO O ITACHI UM GOSTOSO!Não..não pode ser! Incesto é loucura não é minha praia..ah..algo está dormente e duro!

-ITACHI!-Tirei forças de algum lugar e empurrei Itachi para longe de mim.-Deixa...deixa...eu tomar banho sozinho..me..sinto uma criança fraca..é vergonhoso.

-Tudo bem.-Falou Itachi.-Acho que exagerei de mais, né?

-Um pouco...

-Vou te esperar no seu quarto, se não tiver forças de ir ate lá é só me chamar.

-Ok..

Ao ver Itachi fechando a porta do banheiro automaticamente olho para baixo e vejo que a espuma estava tapando a ereção. Graças a Kami-sama, imagine se ele tivesse visto?

Mais isso não importa..a questão é COMO eu vou me livrar disso? Nem pensar em ficar me masturbando feito um louco! É só me acalmar e não lembrar da mão estranhamente delicada de Itachi passeando pelo meu corpo e sua voz sexy e máscula me perguntando se estava tudo bem...é, pelo jeito é hoje que eu não saio daqui!

...

De alguma forma eu me recuperei daquele GRANDE probleminha sem me masturbar e agora estou indo em direção ao meu quarto, só com a toalha amarrada na cintura.

Quando entro no recinto vejo Itachi sentando com as pernas em cima da cama.

-Sente aqui.-Itachi abriu um pouco as pernas,e apontou para o espaço.

Ah que maravilha.

-Ok.-Logo depois de sentar entre as pernas de Itachi o senti me puxando para mais perto,ele ta me provocando não está?

-Sua barriga ainda dói?-Itachi pega uma toalha e começa a secar os cabelos de Sasuke.

-Não, finalmente o remédio fez efeito mais ainda estou cansado.

-É por causa da febre.-Itachi joga a toalha no chão desliza na cama de modo que ficasse deitado e vira Sasuke, Abraçando-o contra seu peito e fala em um tom gentil.-Vamos dormir, assim sua febre passa.-Itachi desliga a luz do abajur.

-Hai...

Senti-me como se fosse no passado,eu com medo de trovões e o Itachi me chamava para dormi com ele em sua cama e dormíamos abraçados. Só que agora uma coisa diferente ardia em meu peito,o cheiro de Itachi não só mais me traz conforto mais também o sentimento de que ele é a pessoa que eu amo e que eu necessito ser amado por ele não só como irmão...

Yooo Pessoal!

Eu e minhas fics incestuosas kkk

Esperam que tenham gostado de toda essa viadagem digo..espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!

Deixem reviwes, ajudará eu vencer minha preguiça, eu adoro e me motiva muito!

E sobre o próximo capitulo: Sasuke vai descobrir uma coisa sobre o Itachi.

Kissus e até semana que vem!


	2. Segundo dia: Descobertas e erros

São nove horas da manhã e acordo com a luz do sol incomodando meus olhos, me mecho um pouco na cama e percebo que alguém não estava mais na cama comigo. Talvez o Itachi já tenha acordado. Despreguiço-me e começo a andar até a sala,chegando lá não encontro Itachi. Vou a cozinha, banheiro, escritório e nada dele..só me resta o quarto.

Mais porque ele dormiria lá se estávamos confortáveis na cama...ta talvez só eu estivesse confortável. Paro em frente à porta do quarto do meu irmão e fico em duvida se entrou ou não...Então decido abrir a porta, porque eu estava com medo? Eu não iria encontrar o...TA,QUE MERDA É ESSA?Itachi estava roncando na cama, até ai tudo bem mais tinha uma coisa deitada ao lado dele. E eu não tinha certeza se essa coisa era homem ou uma mulher. Vou caminhando na ponta dos pés para perto da cama e vejo que em vez de uma vagina aquela criatura com cabeleira loira tinha um PÊNIS..muito grande por sinal..Deixando o tamanho do documento do loiro em paz, QUE RAIVA QUE EU ESTOU AGORA!

Esse Maldito Itachi é todo carinhoso comigo e quando eu pego no sono já vai vadiar no meio da putaria. Se fosse uma mulher ai tudo bem...pensando bem NÃO IA SER TUDO BEM!

Saio do quarto de Itachi e vou a procura do meu celular, assim que o encontro volto ao quarto de Itachi e começo a tirar varias fotos daquela cena grotesca.

Depois de concluir meu trabalho sujo derrubo o ventilador no chão fazendo Itachi e a criatura loira acordarem.

-SASUKE?-Berra Itachi assustado. -O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Eu que devia perguntar, que merda você ta fazendo dormindo junto com um cara peladão?

-Eu..eu..

-Esse é seu irmão,Ita-kun?-Falou o Loiro.

-Não se meta nisso, Deidara.-Falou Itachi com uma voz agressiva.

-Ita-kun?-Falei fazendo uma cara de nojo.-Pelo jeito não é de hoje que você vem comendo o rabo dessa loirinha.

-E quem disse que ele come meu rabo?Será que você ta com ciúmes porque eu passei a noite com seu irmãozinho?-Fala Deidara dando uma risada.

Sim

-CALA A BOCA!-Berrei,permitam-me dar meu ataque de bicha ciumenta.-ITACHI VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!-Pulo em cima da cama e começo a bater em Itachi.

Ta, eu tava parecendo mais um recém-nascido tentando dar socos em um gigante.Não consigo bater nesse idiota pra valer.

Só sei que em menos de trinta segundos eu estava deitado na cama e Itachi por cima.,quando vi os olhos dele me encarando parei com meu ataque histérico e fiquei parado feito um bocó.

-Deidara, você poderia sair daqui?-Itachi.

-Ah,sério? Queria passar o resto do dia com sua ilustre pessoa, mais vejo que você prefere ter uma briga com a bicha ciumenta do seu irmão do que passar um dia selvagem comigo.

Se eu tinha me acalmado, minha calma foi pro quinto dos infernos.

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM,QUERO ARREBENTAR A CARA DESSA LOIRA FILHA DA MÃE!-Começo me debater feito um doido.

-PORRA DEIDARA,VAI LOGO EMBORA!.-Berra Itachi.

-Ta, ta eu to indo.-Deidara começa a se vestir e sai correndo do quarto, e logo só se escuta o som da porta da casa sendo fechada com força.

-Sasuke ele já foi embora.-Itachi sai de cima de Sasuke.

-Sei, mais eu ainda posso...

-Você que ir lá fora e fazer uma ceninha?

-Não...

-Mais que merda de reação foi essa?

-Seu...-Sem pensar duas vezes retiro o celular do bolso e mostro pra ele as fotos que eu tirei dele junto com Deidara. Assim que vejo a cara dele de espanto abro um sorriso mau caráter. -Se você me irritar mais uma vez, eu vou mandar essas fotos para o celular do papai.

-Você só pode estar louco.-Falou Itachi.-Deleta essas fotos agora!

-NUNCA!-Berrei.

-Não tenho escolha.-Em um movimento rápido Itachi arranca o celular das mãos de Sasuke,e o joga no chão com brutalidade fazendo o pobre aparelha espatifar no chão.

-AH! SEU IDIOTA MEU CELULAR!

Tudo bem,calma Sasuke!Respira..1,2,3..pronto.

-Para sua informação eu já mandei essas fotos para o Naruto, se eu não ligar pra ele até amanha ele manda essas fotos pro papai.

Eu não sou burro nem nada.

-Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo.-Fala Itachi.

-Isso é pra você aprender.

-Para com isso, Sasuke! Você sabe como o papai odeia gays, ele vai..

-PELO MENOS AGORA VOCÊ VAI SABER COMO EU ME SENTI POR TODO ESSE TEMPO!

Essa foi a gota d'agua pra mim, comecei a chorar. Como Itachi pode falar isso?

-Sasuke, me desculpa.

-NÃO!

Eu assumi que era gay uma semana antes do Itachi ir embora.

Meu pai não fala comigo dês daquele dia e a única coisa que recebo dele são olhares de reprovação.

E o pior de tudo pensei que ia conseguir apoio do meu irmão e a única coisa que Itachi fez foi me ignorar. Isso só fez despedaçar ainda mais meu coração, a única pessoa que não me lançava olhares de desprezo ou me ignorava era minha mãe...mesmo assim não foi fácil perder o amor e o carinho do Itachi e o respeito do meu pai.

E agora depois de tudo eu encontro Itachi deitado com outro homem? Se ele era gay porque me tratou com desprezo? Porque ele passou todo esse tempo sem ao menos me ligar...

-Sasuke, por favor não chore.-Itachi em um movimento desesperado abraça Sasuke.-Por favor, fique com raiva de mim mais não chore. Não quero vê meu irmãozinho chorando por uma idiotice minha.

-Já é tarde de mais, seu idiota.-Falei entre soluços.

-Eu.-Itachi desfaz o abraço e segura carinhosamente o rosto de Sasuke com as duas mãos.-Estava dormindo com Deidara porque sou Bi.

Oh, sério?

-Não quero falar sobre isso agora,vamos deixar para falar sobre isso mais tarde.-Itachi.

-Itachi eu vou ir embora amanha às cinco da tarde,se tem algo para me contar me fale agora!-Falei sem a voz tremula de antes já que parei de chorar.

-Não...eu juro que vamos falar sobre isso.-Com os dedos Itachi começa a limpar as lagrimas de Sasuke.-Deixe-me concertar isso, quer ir almoçar fora comigo?

-Você está me chamando para sair?.-Falei um pouco animado.

Ta, se eu fosse um cachorrinho agora estaria abanando o rabo..que ridículo

-Sim, além disso você tem as fotos minha com o Deidara, vamos encarar esse almoço como parte da ameaça de você mostrar as fotos.

-Então você só vai me levar por causa das fotos?-Falei triste.

-Do que você esta falando? Só vou levar meu irmão para um divertido almoço .-Itachi se levanta da cama ,abre um grande sorriso e ergue a mão em direção a Sasuke.

-Baka.-Corei.-Não me trate como uma dama.

-Hai, hai. Vá tomar logo um banho temos que chegar lá a tempo. Você trouxe algum kimono? -Perguntou Itachi.

-Não.-kimono? Pra onde ele vai me levar?

-Então pode olhar no meu closet um que te sirva.

-Hai...

Logo depois que Itachi entrou no banheiro de seu quarto abri a porta do closet e...É enorme!É serio esse closet é maior que o meu quarto!O Itachi por acaso é alguma madame cheia de roupas?

Uma parte do closet era cheia de belos e caros kimonos quando me aproximei deles vi um kimono cinza..Itachi o usava quando tinha a minha idade. Pego o Kimono e corro para o banheiro que na noite passada Itachi quase me deu um banho.

Depois do banho volto a olhar o kimono que agora estava em cima da pia,o pego e o encaro...ta bom..eu não vou fazer isso..não vou resistir, aproximo o kimono do rosto e começo aspirar o seu cheiro..o cheiro do Itachi é tão bom! Conforme ele entra em minhas narinas meu corpo inteiro esquenta e meu coração começa a acelerar..Será que o cheiro dele contém algum tipo de droga? Que ridículo a única coisa com droga aqui sou eu, estou drogado de amor pelo meu irmão..Isso é estranho mais não posso negar.

Ele deve constantemente pegar no Kimono pois parece que ele o usou há pouco tempo, sendo que há anos ele não serve mais em seu corpo.

Prendam-me, sou o terrível e psicopata tarado dos kimonos!

-Sasuke!-Chama Itachi que estava no lado de fora da porta, devidamente trancada do banheiro. -Porque esta demorando tanto? Depois ainda não quer que eu te trate como uma dama ou será que você está se masturbando pelo tesão que sentiu em ver o..

-NÃO É NADA DISSO SEU IMBECIL!

-Ta, ta mais não demore!

Depois de estar devidamente arrumado saio do banheiro e encontro Itachi sentado no sofá com um lindo kimono marrom. Se ele fosse um garoto de programa, pagaria milhões para me devorar agora.

Como sou pervertido.

-Então você pegou esse kimono...Sabia que quando você era mais pirralho do que já é, vivia pedindo para eu te dar esse kimono quando crescesse? Você sempre ficava me admirando quando eu o colocava.

-Sério? Não lembro disso.

Como sou mentiroso...

-Itachi suspira. -Que seja, você gostou dele?

-Aham!

-Então pode ficar.

-Que legal! Obrigado onnii-chan!-Falei super animado.

-Tudo bem..-Itachi anda até ficar perto de Sasuke e começa alisar carinhosamente o rosto do menor e fala em uma voz sexy.-Você fica lindo nele, se não fosse meu irmão, provavelmente agora eu iria te jogar no sofá e faria você gemer feito um doido.-Itachi tira a mão do rosto de Sasuke e caminha ate a porta de saída da casa.

AHHHH,O QUE? Não sou seu irmão, então me jogue logo no sofá!

Porque ele me falou isso, em? Ele ta me provocando de novo!

-Sasuke, vamos logo!-Itachi se divertia com o rosto corado e as expressões de confusão que Sasuke fazia.

-Ta..bom..

Quarenta minutos depois Itachi estacionou seu carro.Só a fachada do local me fazia lembrar o Japão antigo. E quando entramos eu fiquei meio assustado, fomos recebido por cinco mulheres..que estavam vestidas, perfeitamente, como gueixas.

-Uma casa de chá?-Perguntei.

-Também..mas é um restaurante.-Falou Itachi despreocupado.

-Olá Itachi-sama, ficará na área com os outros clientes?-Perguntou a gueixa que aparentava ser a mais velha do quinteto.

-Não dessa vez vou querer ficar em uma particular.-Falou Itachi.

-Tudo bem.-A senhora começou a examinar Sasuke.-Yuki-chan irá cuidar em servir vocês perfeitamente bem.-Falou a Gueixa apontando levemente com o braço para uma moça jovem com um belo kimono azul bebê com flores brancas.

-Por favor me acompanhe, Itachi-sama e seu acompanhante. -Logo após que Yuki completou a frase começou a andar.

Yuki parecia que flutuava em vez de andar e o kimono aumentava mais a impressã por um longo corredor e no final a garota empurrou uma porta estilo shouji revelando o local onde iríamos almoçar.

-Fiquem a vontade. -Falou Yuki que abriu passagem para que os dois pudessem passar, e logo depois de entrarem ela os seguiu e fechou a porta.

-Eu vou querer o mesmo de sempre, Sasuke demora séculos para escolher o que comer, você pode se sentar até ele se decidir. -Falou Itachi provocando seu irmão que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Você é um babaca.-Falei um pouco irritado.

-Yuki deu uma risada tímida.-Itachi-sama, não seja mau com o seu...

-Irmão. -Completou Itachi.

-Nii-san..o que é aquilo?.-Perguntei um tanto assustado ao ver uma coisa saindo do armário.

-Está com medo de fantasma, Sasu-chan?-Riu Itachi.

-Yurusai.-Rebati.

A Coisa se revelou uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos,olhos verdes e trajando um kimono vermelho.

-Gomenasai por interromper os senhores eu...estava dando uma limpeza no armário.

-Karin, parecia que você estava bisbilhotando.-Ralhou Yuki.-Saia agora, você esta incomodando os clientes.

-Itachi-kun, eu estou incomodando você?-Falou Karin mandando um olhar descaradamente safado em direção a Itachi.

-Sim você está, e não tem intimidade o suficiente para me chamar de "Itachi-kun" e nem me tratar por "você", Sou um cliente não seu amigo.-Itachi falou em uma voz dura.

Então fez-se o silencio no local..eh..

-Eu..vou comer a mesma coisa que o Itachi. -Falei tentando quebrar a tensão.

-Hai,Sasuke-sama. -Falou Yuki em um tom gentil mais logo sua voz mudou para raiva. -Como você só esta atrapalhando, venha me ajudar a pegar a comida dos senhores.

-An? Eu não vou te ajudar coisa nenhuma.

-Se você não me ajudar, essa noite -Yuki lançou um olhar mortal para Karin- vou cortar seu pescoço em três pedaços.

-Ta, ta vou ajudar. -Karin concordou a contra gosto.

Logo depois que vi as duas se afastando, tratei logo de tirar tudo a limpo.

-Itachi o que você tem com aquela mulher?

-Karin? Bom..ela é só uma vadia estúpida.-Itachi.

-Você..-Dei um suspiro. -Quando cheguei aqui pensei que estivesse em um bordel.

-Como assim? Não sou louco de levar meu irmãozinho gay em um preferiria cuidar de você na minha cama, seria mais barato, você não daria um chilique e eu iria me divertir com você gemendo.

-Você fica falando essas coisas, parece até que você quer me..

-Comer.-Itachi completou.

-Comer?-Ah,maravilha corei novamente.- Você quer me..?

-Não sei, acho que você deveria comer outra coisa em vez do que eu escolhi.

-Que?

-O almoço.-Falou Itachi despreocupado.

-Ei,você mudou de..

Maravilha fui interrompido por Yuki e Karin que entram com as bandejas com o nosso pedido.

Que merda era esse do Itachi falar que quer me comer e muda de assunto descaradamente, quero agarrar o pescoço desse filho da mãe.

-Itachi-kun~.-Chamou Karin, que logo se agarrou ao braço esquerdo de Itachi fazendo Sasuke se distanciar do irmão.- Que tal nos divertimos essa noite?

Que tal eu estrangular você essa noite?

-Que tal você sair de perto de mim? Você está incomodando meu baka-otouto.

-Itachi será que da pra parar de me provocar?-Falei em quanto me controlava para não pular no pescoço de ambos. -Sua ruiva estúpida, trate de tirar suas patas do MEU irmão!

-Itachi-kun~.-A ruiva começou a alisar o rosto de Itachi.-Eu me lembro nitidamente quando nós dois fizemos amor na margem daquele lago.

-AN?-Berraram Sasuke e Yuki juntos.

-Você foi o único homem que me fez gemer tanto de prazer, ah~ -gemeu Karin. -Acho que estou ficando molhada só de lembrar seu corpo suado no meu.

-Karin..pare de falar coisas pornográficas, Sasuke ainda é novo para ouvir isso. -Falou Yuki envergonhada com o que a ruiva acabara de falar.

-é..-concordei.-Poupe-me de saber de suas aventuras ridículas com o estúpido e desgraçado do Itachi. E não quero você tocando nele!

-HAHAHA.-Riu escandalosamente Karin. -Você não é santa Yuki-chan. E você é irmão desse tarado, deve ser tão pervertido e bom de cama quanto ele.

-VOU TE ESTRANGULAR SUA VADIA-RUIVA. -Incrivelmente Yuki berrou a mesma coisa que eu.

-JÁ CHEGA!-Gritou Itachi que se levantou. -Karin vamos conversar e resolver logo isso só assim você me deixa em paz com o Sasuke.

-Você é quem manda!.-Falou Karin se levantando e seguindo Itachi para fora do local.

-Sasuke-san.-Chamou Yuki.

-Hai?

-A Karin é muito perigosa, ela nunca foi flor que se cheire e provavelmente vai agarrar o Itachi-sama.

-Mas ele foi fazer ela parar de perturbar e...

-Não, Itachi-sama é fraco quando o assunto é carne humana e a Karin vai se exibir feito um filé pronto para ser devorado.

-Que comparação.

-Entenda Sasuke-kun, se você quer proteger seu irmão daquela vadia vá agora atrás deles!

-Eu confio no Itachi, mais já que você insiste vou dar uma conferida.

Itachi não é louco de se atracar com uma mulher em quanto eu tenho em posse fotos suspeitas dele com aquele loiro.

Fui para fora e encontrei o corredor vazio, caminhei a procura deles quando algo me chamou atenção, havia um barulho estranho saindo do local onde seria o banheiro masculino. Abro a porta e me deparo uma cena que me lembrava a de hoje cedo, Itachi estava sentado em cima do vaso e Karin em cima de Itachi, ambos se agarravam como se fossem dois animais loucos por sexo.

-I-TA-CHI!EU SABIA QUE NÃO DEVERIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ!

Mentira.

-Sasuke?-Itachi tentou se levantar mais a ruiva o impediu. -Karin sai logo de cima de mim!

-Não~ -falou a ruiva com uma voz manhosa.

-Eu confiei em você, pensei que você se preocupasse comigo mais parece que você só veio aqui para se divertir com essa perua!

-Não é isso eu...-Itachi.

-Olha Sasuke, não nos entenda mal. O Itachi gosta de ficar com você mas ele prefere se divertir comigo.-Falou Karin.

-Entendo, então acho que vou embora. -Disse abaixando a cabeça.

-NÃO!-Berrou Itachi que logo tratou de tirar a lambisgoia de cima de si.-Sasuke ,me desculpe eu não queria..

-COMER ESSA VADIA?EU QUERIA REATAR MINHA RELAÇÃO COM VOCÊ MAIS VEJO QUE ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL! EU TE ODEIO, NUNCA MAIS QUERO VER SUA CARA!.-Sasuke saiu correndo do local.

-Não vá atrás dele.-Karin agarrou a camisa de Itachi.

-Me larga sua vaca!

-Itachi-kun, acho que seu irmão está afim de você.

-An?

-Ele tem um ciúme doentio de você. E ta na cara que ele é uma bicha doida!

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DO SASUKE! Me deixe logo sair!

-Ah, não!-Karin puxou Itachi para perto.-Hahaha, não me diga que você também tem uma quedinha pelo Sasuke? Que ridículo e bizarro! Uchiha Itachi o garanhão que pega todas está morrendo de amores pelo próprio irmão!

-Para de falar besteiras!

-Besteiras? Se você realmente não o ama fique aqui e me foda agora!

-Eu..eu..-Itachi parecia estar entrando em curto-circuito

-EU É QUE VOU TE FODER SUA FILHA DA MÃE,MAS VAI SER DE TANTA PANCADA!. -Berrou Yuki que acabava de escancarar a porta.

-E o que você vai fazer, em Yuki-chan?-Sorriu Karin.

-ISSO!-Yuki corre em direção a ruiva e lhe da um belo soco no meio da cara fazendo Karin cair dura no chão.

-Nossa!-Exclamou Itachi.-De onde você tirou essa força?

-Eu..não interessa!-Yuki agarrou Itachi pela gola da camisa e o encarou.-Vá AGORA atrás de Sasuke! Ele saiu correndo feito um doido e pegou seu carro.

-Meu carro? Que droga! Yuki chame um taxi para mim em quanto pago a conta.

-Hai!

Em algum lugar perto da casa de Itachi...

Se aquele miserável acha que vou ficar aqui chorando feito uma jovem com o coração partido, ele está MUITO enganado!

Bem, eu quero chorar mais me recuso, nunca mais choro por aquele maníaco. E de presente pelo maravilhoso almoço fiz um belo arranhão em seu carro!

Bicha vingativa, ta.

Vou fazer ele se arrepender por ter feito isso comigo. Estaciono o carro caminho até a porta de entrada da casa e sinto pingos da chuva que começava a cair..e logo um raio rasga o céu em um clarão, o alto barulho do trovão não me assustou ..na verdade estou com vontade de rir, rir de toda essa maldita merda!

Começo a bater na porta, alguns segundos depois à porta se abre.

-Sasuke!-Falou a voz um tanto surpresa

-Magina, eu sou o Itachi .

-Há, então finalmente decidiu me fazer uma visitinha?-Falou com uma voz safada.

-Sim, você pode vim até a casa de Itachi e...

Segredo, Segredo, Segredo, Segredo, Segredo, segredo, segredo...

-Claro que sim, vamos nos diverti bastante, Sasuke-kun!

-Hai,ê vai querer algo em troca?-Sasuke.

-Não, só sua ilustre companhia já me deixa feliz.

-Não seja sínico.

-Ninguém aqui está sendo sínico!

Em quanto isso Itachi chegou em sua casa e não encontrou Sasuke..e sua única alternativa era sair procurando seu amado irmãozinho pela cidade...

Seus pais iriam o matar se soubessem disso, como Itachi estava ferrado!


	3. Terceiro dia:Nada que uma boa conversa

Por volta das seis horas, Itachi chega em casa super preocupado e cansado de procurar Sasuke pela cidade mas tudo isso se esvai quando ele nota o quanto seu lindo quintal estava destruído e mesmo estando longe da porta de entrada podia ouvir claramente o rock pesado que ali tocada junto às vozes que pareciam super animadas. Itachi TENTOU ignorar a destruição de seu quintal e foi direto para dentro da casa...

-MAIS QUE PORRA É ESSA?-Berrou Itachi ao vê sua casa toda destruída e lotada com pelo menos quarenta Jovens bêbados,cheiradores e fumadores Rapazes.

-AH!-Berrou a voz meio gay e bêbada de Sai.-ITACHI-KUN~!SEJA BEM VINDO A SUA FESTA HAHAHA!-Sai agarra o pescoço do moreno.

-Quem fez isso?-Itachi tentava ignorar o cheiro forte de álcool e cigarro do garoto.

-Não sou eu que tenho a cópia da sua chave,mas seu irmão fraquinho tem!

-Você roubo a chave dele?

-Sai torceu o rosto e desgrudou de Itachi- Não seja besta,é claro que foi ele que armou isso tudo!Ele chegou lá em casa puto da vida e pediu para eu quebrar sua casa em uma festinha.

-Onde está o Sasuke?

-Ali.-Sai aponta para Sasuke que estava em pé de costas para o sofá.

-Sasuke!-Chama o moreno se aproximando do irmão.

-Itachi?-Fala Sasuke meio confuso.

-Que merda é essa que você fez na minha casa?

-ABAIXEM O SOM!-Berrou Sai para os garotos que estavam perto do rádio.

Logo todos estavam prestando atenção na briga deles.

-Sasuke você não vai me fazer repetir..

-Sabe Itachi-kun.-Sasuke se aproxima cambaleando para perto de Itachi.-Eu fiz isso tudo porque eu te...na verdade eu te...

-me?

-EU TE AMO!

...

-Mais o que?-Falam Sai e Itachi juntos.

-HAHAHA!-rir debilmente o pobre garoto que estava com aquela voz típica de bêbado. –É eu te amo! Queruuu fazir sexu com você!Eu...te amo..eh isso mesmo eu te..-Sasuke acaba caindo totalmente apagado,feito uma jaca podre, para traz mais foi salvo pelo sofá.

-SASUKE!-Berram Itachi e Sai.

-Ah,que sem graça!-Fala Sai decepcionado.-Eu pensei que ele iria armar um barraco e te xingar mas ele acabou se confessando.

...

-ESPERA AI!-Finalmente o moreno caiu na real.-Vocês dois são irmãos e ele ta apaixonado por você? MAIS OQUE É ISSO?Não me diga que você também gosta dele?

-Vai a merda seus amiguinhos e saiam da minha casa.-Diz Itachi muito irritado.

-Que?Mais ainda são sete horas!Está muito cedo para a festa acabar e...

-SAI SAI!-Berrou Itachi que já segurava o garoto pela gola da camisa.-Se você e seus amigos não estiverem fora daqui em três minutos eu chamo a policia e ainda arrebento essa sua cara branca azeda!

-Se..acalme!-Falou Sai se libertando das mãos do moreno.-PESSOAL,A FESTA ACABOU!VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!

Em questões de segundos só se encontravam na casa Itachi e o defunto bebum do Sasuke.

Onze horas da noite...

Abro lentamente meus olhos que estavam sendo incomodados pela luz da lâmpada..aquele quarto..era de Itachi!

-Onii-chan?-Perguntou ao ver a figura que entrar no quarto.

-Sasuke,você é um imbecil!-Falou Itachi

Ah,aquelas doces palavras me trouxeram as maravilhosas lembranças...

-Eu...-falei meio embaraçado-Não deveria estar com dor de cabeça por causa da bebida?

-Eu te dei um remédio ótimo para evitar esse tipo coisas.E como assim você destruiu minha casa porque me ama?Se me amasse de verdade não iria pensar em acabar com minha casa!

-Não seja você e aquela vadia se esfregando e fiquei com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes?-Itachi senta junto a Sasuke na cama.-Só por causa de uma merda de ciúmes você manda um grupinho de adolescentes rebeldes fuderem com minha casa?E se os vizinhos denunciassem?E se você matasse alguém quando pegou a porcaria do carro?E SE VOCE TIVESSE MORRIDO?

-Morrido?VOCÊ ESTAVA MUITO OCUPADO COM AQUELA VADIA PARA PENSAR EM MIM!-Fui interrompido pela mão pesada de Itachi,que pela primeira vez batia com força em minha face.

-Idiota!-Fala Itachi.-Vim ate aqui e você não estava,fiquei o dia todo te procurando pela porcaria da ê não sabe o que passou pela minha cabeça,eu cheguei a pensar que você estivesse morto!

Por favor alguém me ajuda!Itachi ta CHORANDO!Porque aquela pedra esta chorando?

QUE MERDA É ESSAAAAAA?E a primeira vez que vejo ele chorando,o que eu faço?ahhhhhhhhhhh!

-Itachi eu..-Fui inesperadamente puxado para um beijo cheio de rancor e insegurança mais logo Itachi se afastou.

Ahá,Uchiha Itachi está bêbado!Como não senti o cheiro de bebida antes?

Que ótimo,meu primeiro beijo do meu amado irmão foi um misto de bebida,sentimentos repreendidos e lagrimas.

Que romântico,não?

-Sasuke.-Falou Itachi em uma voz chorosa.-Eu te amo!

-QUE?-Falei pasmo.

ITACHI TA FRAGILIZADO?ALGUEM ME ACORDE DESSE SONHO.

-Quando você assumiu que era gay foi impacto terrível para mim!-Itachi.

-Impacto?

-Sim,Sasu-chan..eu sempre me culpei por desejar meu irmão mais novo..

-De..sejar?-Falei assustado.

-Sim,eu sempre te desejei!E você era só uma criancinha indefesa sem malicias. Eu já sabia que se continuasse a agir como sempre com você ,depois de ter se assumido gay, eu iria acabar fazendo algo..e provavelmente você me odiaria e eu não quero que você me odeie e nem quero te machucar! Por isso achei a melhor solução te ignorar e não ligar por todo esse tempo.

...alguém traga água com açúcar pra mim..que historia é essa de ele me amar e ter medo de me machucar?

-Sasuke..-Itachi da um forte abraço em seu irmão.-Me perdoa?

-Porque?-Falei sem entender.

-Por eu ter desejado você quanto era uma criança e por ter te abandonado quando você mais precisava do apoio de seu irmão mais velho.

-Itachi..-Levo uma de minhas mãos até o alto da cabeça de Itachi e começo a lhe fazer carinho.-Eu realmente sofri muito em ver você se afastar de mim sem dizer uma única palavra...eu sempre fui muito apegado a você,realmente esse tempo me fez ficar triste mas agora..é diferente!De alguma forma nos amadurecemos,e mesmo estando bêbado teve coragem de se confessar pra também te amo Itachi!Nada nos impede de...

-Ficarmos juntos?-Completou Itachi.-Mas ainda somos irmãos e..

-An? E você se importa com isso?Mande todos aqueles que nos criticarem se fuderem!Agora que eu sei que você sente a mesma coisa por mim não vou desistir de você!

-Hmm.-Itachi desfaz o abraço e encara Sasuke.-Não via desistir de mim,é?Então vai ter que aguentar isso!

Oh,maravilha!Agora nesse momento o bêbado do Itachi esta beijando meu pescoço..ah!Ta vou ignorar que isso é bom..ta é MUITO bom!

-ITACHIIII!-Pego o travesseiro mais próximo e taco na cabeça do bêbado pervertido.

-AI!Porque fez isso?

-Você ta beba...

Fui interrompido pelo relógio que gritava avisando que a Meia-Noite avia chegado.

-Aff,você ta bêbado e eu não vou fazer NADA com você bêbado.

-Quando você tava bêbado lá na sala falou.-Itachi imita uma voz fina irritante-"Queruuu fazir sexu com você".Vai me dizer que você já perdeu o tesão pelo seu velho irmão?..NARUTO!

-Que?-Perguntei.

-As foto ele ia mandar para o Papai e..

-AH!Pega seu celular para eu ligar pra ele!

Em menos de um minuto Naruto atendia telefone com uma voz sonolenta.

(-Quem é?-Perguntou Naruto.)

-Sasuke.

(-Que merda você ta fazendo me ligando essa hora?)

-Não mande mais as fotos do Itachi para meu pai.

(-Ainda bem que me avisou,eu estava esperando ansiosamente dar meia-noite só para mandar as fotos gays do seu irmão para seu pai!-Falou o loiro com uma voz super irritada)

-Não precisa ser sarcástico!

(-É melhor ser sarcástico do que mandar você enfiar o telefone no seu...)

-Ta bom,desculpa!

(-Ok,só não envio as fotos agora porque eu te amo!)

-Também te amo Naruto-kun!

(-Agora eu posso voltar a dormi?)

-Hai,Yasu..

Antes de eu completar ele já tinha desligado na minha cara,que amor.

-Vocês são tão gays.-Falou Itachi.

-Ele é meu amigo de infância e eu quase fui xingado,seja grato!- Você quer algum remédio?

-Sim,em cima da mesa da sala tem uma caixinha com remédio de dor de cabeça.

-Hai,vou lá buscar.

Quando entrei na sala levei um susto terrível,não porque ela estava toda ferrada,muito por ao contrario ela estava BRILHANDO de tão limpinha!

O Itachi é uma dona de casa prendada?

De qualquer forma a destruição fatal a casa dele não serviu,olho para mesa e encontro a caixa de remédio mais do lado avia uma linda garrafa de bebida alcoólica vazia e um o copo e quase morro..Deus,Buda,Apolo que cheiro forte do cacete!Como ele aguenta tomar isso?

Decido da uma espiadinha no quintal que antes parecia ate que tinha sofrido ataque terrorista,e agora está limpinho..tirando o pobre gramado que vai demorar para crescer qualquer forma a destruição fatal do quintal também não deu certo.

Volto ao quarto de Itachi com o remédio e um copo de água.

-Arigatou Sasu-chan.-Falou Itachi dando um sorriso estranho para Sasuke e logo depois engoliu a pílula e tomou a água do copo em segundos.-Sasu-chan.-Chamou Itachi depositando o copo no chão.

-Hai?

-Quer saber como te dei remédio?

-Que?

-Eh..-Itachi puxa Sasuke para pertinho de si.-Eu peguei a pílula coloquei na minha boca e passei para não me controlando e beijei você com vontade,pena que você não pode retribuir com o mesmo fogo que eu estava.

-FOGO? Para com isso seu pervertido!

-Pervertido? Eu te dei um banho e fiquei cobiçando seu belo corpinho nu como um pedaço de carne de primeira.

Como eu não percebi que estava com outra roupa?

-Você..fez algo comigo?-Perguntei meio receoso.

-Não finja ser uma donzela violentada! Sei que você iria gostar.

Claro que eu ia!

-Baka.-Falei.

-Sasu-chan, não me chame de baka! Eu não fiz nada com você, prefiro te violentar com você acordado é mais divertido e você saberá qual nome gemer!

-Morra. -Falei já me irritando.

-Suas palavras gentis me inspiram, venha se deitar do meu lado!-Itachi.

-Para você me estuprar?

-Não é uma má idéia, mais a única coisa perto de sexo que eu quero agora é um bom sonho molhado. Não somos um casalzinho assumido agora? Não tem problema dormimos na mesma cama.

-Hai, hai.

Logo depois que eu deitei na cama Itachi me abraçou..e ficamos assim até pegarmos no sono.

...

-Sasuke!SASUKE!

Senti uma coisa caindo em cima de mim,e fui obrigado a acordar.

-Que você ta fazendo,seu irmão idiota?-Falei meio atordoado e empurrando Itachi para sair de cima de mim.

-Te acordando,se eu deixar você dorme até seis horas da tarde!-Itachi.

-Não seja safado,quem faz isso é você!Eu só estou cansado de ontem, se você não se lembra eu enchi a cara.

-Eu também bebi e não to dormindo feito a Branca de neve!

-Cale a boca!-Olhei para o relógio e quase tive um ataque.-ITACHI,AINDA SÃO SEIS E MEIA DA MANHA!

-Isso mesmo.-Itachi abre um grande sorriso. -Estou morrendo de fome e quero que minha esposa prepare meu café da manha.

-QUE?

-Ah, quase me esqueci...

Do nado aquele retardado me puxa para perto e me da um selinho..tão doce..tão..AHHH que coisa gay! Mas eu adoro isso!

-Ohayo, Sasu-chan!

-O..hayo Itachi…o que você quer comer? Mais aqui não ingredientes e..

-Você é quem sabe, já fiz umas comprinhas.

-Hai!

Em quanto eu cozinhava, Itachi ficava sentado em uma cadeira me observando com um grande sorriso besta. É serio já estava dando arrepios!

Em quarenta minutos nós dois estávamos sentados á mesa tomando nosso café da manha.

-Itachi, você ta me assustando!-Falei.

-An?Só porque estou sendo amoroso?-Itachi.

-Claro! Desde que eu cheguei aqui você tem agido como um grande filho da mãe e agora só falta beijar meus pés!

-Sasuke, eu te acordei cedo só para você fazer a comida e te convenci te dando um selinho. Você não acha que eu ainda sou um filho da mãe?

-MALDITO!-Berrei caindo na real e me indignei ao ver Itachi rindo.

-Desculpa, mas eu pensei que seria legal ver você cozinhando todo animado pra mim como no dia que você aprendeu a fazer curry.

-Ta bom.-Falei fazendo bico.

-Lembrei! Eu que dei a idéia de você passar o feriado aqui e também comprei a passagem. -Falou Itachi com aquele seu tom de despreocupação que irritava Sasuke.

-COMO ASSIM?-Berrei novamente.

Agora que me dei conta, sou bastante escandaloso! Espera..ELE ME DA MOTIVOS PARA SER ASSIM!

-Não se esquece algo assim!-Falei.

-Eh..eu fiz isso porque queria te ver! Não,na verdade eu precisava te ver!-Itachi.

-Não parecia, você se atrasou na hora de me buscar.

-Isso porque eu sou um idiota confuso, não consegui ser legal com você nenhuma vez.

-Você foi legal quando eu fiquei doente.

-Só dessa vez, eu senti que deveria falar com você. Eu realmente estava com saudades...-Falou Itachi.

-Eu também estava com saudades, Itachi. Eu só queria que você me ligasse uma vez, só que nunca aconteceu.

-Prometo que quando você for embora vou continuar mantendo contato. Além disso eu quero que você venha morar comigo. Mais é claro, se você quiser.

-Claro que eu quero!-Falei animado.

-Ok, deixe que eu resolvo isso com nossos pais. Eu tenho uma coisa para você.-Itachi se levanta e pega uma caixinha que estava em cima do sofá e estende para Sasuke.

-O que é isso?-Perguntei.

-Abra.

Um celular! Itachi me deu um celular..um celular MUITO mais caro e moderno do que meu antigo!

-Arigatou onii-chan.-Sem pensar vôo para cima de Itachi lhe dando um abraço. -Eu sempre quis um assim!

-Que nada, afinal eu quebrei o seu celular antigo.

-Hai..vou tirar a mesa..-Falei.

-Espera!-Falou Itachi.

-Que?-Perguntei.

-Não ganho nem um presentinho?

-E o que você quer?-Me aproximo de Itachi e o encaro um falso e brincalhão sorriso safado nos lábios. -Um beijo e talvez depois...

-Isso mesmo!

Em menos de dois segundos Itachi já me levava para sofá.

-Ei! Eu só tava brincando o que você pretende fazer..

Fui interrompido pela língua indecente de Itachi que já estava dentro de minha boca implorando que a minha a acompanhasse.. Fazer o que,né?

Em quanto nos beijávamos a mão de Itachi estava há todo vapor passeando por de baixo da minha blusa até sua mão alcançar um dos meus mamilos e começa a excitá-los.

-Ahhh..-Gemi.

-Humm.-Itachi assim que ouviu o gemido de Sasuke cessa o beijo.

-Que..Ah!-Sinto a mão de Itachi mexendo com mais rapidez em meus mamilos.

Aquele tarado! Parou de me beijar só para ficar vendo minha cara.. que droga!

Em quanto eu tentava não xingá-lo por ficar me fitando com aquela cara de velho tarado não percebi para onde sua outra mão estava indo..ou melhor dizendo onde a outra mão dele está agora.

-Você não vai..

-Shiiii. Não fale agora, só se concentre em gemer para seu irmãozinho.-Itachi diz já tirando a cueca de Sasuke.

Não pude evitar gemidos mais altos,Itachi agora além de brincar com meus mamilos agora estava com a mão envolvendo meu pênis fazendo um ritmo de sobe-desce que me deixava completamente doido.

-Geme mais alto..-Sussurrou Itachi.

Quanto mais alto eu gemia mais ele aumentava o ritmo.

-AHH!-Gemi quando acabei gozando.

-Você gozou.-Falou Itachi decepcionado.

-Não tenho culpa por não aguentaarrrrrr..-Senti a mão de Itachi apertando meu pênis com força.

-Sasuke,eu estou com o pau duro eu vou..

-Deixa que eu te..te.

-Você que me chupar?Você é fresco de mais para fazer isso.

-CALA A BOCA!-berrei envergonhado.-O único fresco aqui é você.

-Sasuke,quando você tinha cinco anos você veio correndo atrás de mim chorando quando viu o papai pelado.

-Eu era pequeno!-Com uma força que eu não sei de onde tirei, empurrei Itachi de cima de mim fazendo cair no sofá com as costas apoiada no braço do mesmo.

-Oww!Agora você só precisa tirar minha calça e.

-NÃO PRECISA FALAR!

Com MUITA dificuldade retirei a calça a cueca e..

COMO É GRANDE!

-Ficou assustado com meu tamanho? Não posso fazer nada se roubei toda a gostosura e "tamanho" de você. -Falou Itachi com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo na cara.

-Se eu não fosse o suficientemente gostoso você não estaria caindo de amores por mim.-Falei.

-Quem está caindo de amores?

-Ita-chan, não fale agora só se concentre em gemer para seu irmãozinho.

Depois de encher meus pulmões de ar e tomar muita coragem, aproximo minha boca daquela coisa pulsante que ficava no meio das pernas do Itachi e de uma vez enfio todo aquele pedaço de carne na minha boca.

Hummm eu ouvi um gemido bem interessante escapar da garganta de Itachi.

Agora,já deixando todo o receio de antes, começo a lamber o pênis duro de Itachi da base até a ponta.

Paro na ponta do pênis e começo fazer movimentos circulares com a língua e depois desço como se fosse um cão lambendo a mão de seu dono..

Deus, que comparação ridícula..

-Ahhh! Sasuke para com isso e...

Enfiei novamente todo o membro na boca agora o chupando, quanto forte mais eu chupava mais alto a orquestra sinfônica de gemidos do Itachi tocava...Ahh agora eu sei por que ele ama tanto ouvir gemidos. Poucos segundos depois que ele começava a gemer mais alto senti seu sêmen jorrar com toda a felicidade dentro de minha boca e não sei por que não tive nenhum nojo de engolir.

-E ai gostou?-Dei um sorriso fitando Itachi que agora respirava pesadamente.

-Pode Tirando esse sorrisinho da cara!-Falou Itachi meio puto.

-Por que?

Itachi me coloca de quatro no sofá,depois de se posicionar atrás de mim e sem nem um aviso ,e muito menos qualquer tipo de lubrificante, sinto aquela coisa dura e enorme entrando com tudo dentro de mim.

Não posso fazer mas alem de chorar e gemer alto , mas não de prazer e sim de dor.

-AHH SEU FILHO DA PUTA!-Berrei em quanto lagrimas escorriam dos meus olhos.

-Eu sou Filho da puta?-Itachi começa a se movimentar dentro de Sasuke sem se importar com suas reclamações.

Depois de um tempo a dor foi sumindo dando lugar ao prazer. Em quanto Itachi aumentava o ritmo suas mãos apertavam meu quadril com uma força monstruosa. Estranhamente aquilo só aumentava o prazer que eu sentia..será que eu sou masoquista?

Deixando minha incrível descoberta de lado, Itachi estava tão doido de prazer que tirava seu membro completamente e rapidamente de dentro da minha bunda e voltava a me invadir com a mesma rapidez. Tenho certeza de quem passava pela rua poderia escutar claramente o som dos nossos gemidos e do corpo de Itachi se chocando contra o meu.

Logo nós dois alcançamos o prazer final juntos...

Quatro cinquenta da tarde estava lá meu irmão e eu no aeroporto.

-Sasu-chan,você quer morar comigo ano que vem?-Perguntou Itachi

-Claro que sim!-Falei animado.

-Irei conversar com nossos pais sobre isso.-Itachi.

-Não faça amor com mas ninguém até eu voltar! Toda vez que você tentar "sair da linha" sua consciência vai pesar tanto que você vai vomitar em cima da vadia...ou vadio!

-Não me jogue praga. -Suspirou Itachi.

-Itachi..promete que vai me ligar e que não vai mais me abandonar?

-Você acabou de ser chamado para morar comigo e ainda duvida de mim? Eu prometo que te ligarei o mais rápido possível.-Itachi aproxima seu rosto do de Sasuke.- Agora vai logo, se não vai perder o vôo.-Logo depois de completar a frase ele da um selinho não muito demorado em Sasuke.

-Itachi..-Falei corando. -Tchau...

-Tchau meu irmãozinho.

Me afastei de Itachi quase saltitando de alegria e me controlando para não rir da cara das pessoas que tinham visto ele me beijando.

A viagem de avião foi tranquila, quando cheguei avistei meu pai...ai Deus onde está minha mãe?

-Onde está mamãe?-Perguntei, mas já sabendo que não haveria resposta.

-Ela ficou em casa, eu quis vim te buscar sozinho para conversarmos.

-QUE?-Falei assustado, depois desse tempo todo finalmente meu pai falou comigo.

-Vamos para o carro.

Meu pai praticamente me obrigou a sentar do seu lado no carro.

-Sasuke.. Itachi assim que você embarcou ligou para mim e me contou toda a verdade.

An? Que verdade? Não me diga que..AHH!

-Pai eu...

-Deixe-me falar, Me desculpe por te ignorar todo esse tempo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sabia que estava magoando você...eu sempre pensei muito só em mim e não levei em conta que naquele momento meu filho mais novo pudesse precisar do apoio não só de sua mãe mais também o meu. Mesmo precisando de Itachi para abrir meus olhos eu espero que você aceite o que estou falando...não te odeio por você ser gay.. pelo menos não mais. Ser gay não é errado nem nada do tipo e eu que fui o errado por ter feito essa ignorância com meu próprio filho. Sasuke, eu te amo e mesmo tentando não te amar não consegui fazer isso. Filho, você perdoa seu pai?

Não consegui responder, as lágrimas começaram a cair levando todo aquele peso que havia em meu coração embora. A única coisa que fez naquele momento foi abraçar meu pai que agora também chorava.

Incrível como que em tão poucos dias recuperei duas pessoas importantes...

-Senti sua falta lá nas fontes termais.- Falou Fugaku.

-Sei. -Abri um meio sorriso em ouvir uma coisa que antes achei impossível sair da boca de meu pai.

-Uma banda que acho que você gosta...Acid black cherry apareceu lá nas fontes e deu autógrafos.- Fugaku.

-QUE?-Berrei- Como assim ?-Perguntei já que não conseguia imaginar vendo minha banda preferida em uma fonte termal.

-Então você gostava mesmo..

-Pai, meu quarto é cheio de pôsteres da banda, diz que você pegou um autógrafo.

-Eu? NUNCA falar com aquele pessoal esquisito. Esqueceu que eu não entrava no seu quarto nem por reza braba ?

Maravilha, é isso que os otakus chamam de troca equivalente, não é?

Perdi de vê meus divos para me reconciliar com o Itachi e meu pai...que felicidade.

No outro dia acordo com minha mãe me cutucando.

-Mãe?-Perguntei.

-Filho você pode faltar a escola hoje, deve estar cansado da viagem.

Ótimo, então porque me acordou?

-Obrigado..

-Seu pai e eu vamos trabalhar. Fique perto do seu celular que talvez precisemos falar com você.- Mikoto se aproxima do rosto de Sasuke e deposita um doce beijo em sua bochecha.-Tchau Sasuke.

-Ok...Tchau kaa-chan.

Fiquei alguns minutos deitado na cama pensando, já que meu sono tinha ido embora, e quando resolvo me levantar meu celular toca em cima do criado mudo. Me estico um pouco para alcançar o aparelho e vejo quem me ligava era Itachi.

-Itachi!-Falei.

(-Que animado! Sei como deve ser maravilhoso escutar minha doce voz logo de manha.- Falou Itachi)

-Besta.

Ohh, que ridículo! Meu coração até acelerou de felicidade.

(-Ohayoooo Sasu-chan!Seu maravilho onii-sama vem lhe informar que nossos pais deixaram você vir morar comigo ano que vem, mas só se você passar direto de ano. Então se esforce pelo seu irmão, ta?)

-Pode deixar, não sou igual a um certo irmão mas velho que ficava de vagabundagem em vez de estudar.

(-Mesmo assim eu tirava as melhores notas da turma. Você deveria se sentir feliz em ter um irmão tão sexy e inteligente como eu.)

-Por favor,não me faça te xingar.

(-Eu também te amo, meu namoradinho gostoso.)

...

No consegui falar nada, pois lá estava meu rosto queimando de vergonha e minha mão tremendo.

(-Sasuke?-chamou Itachi com uma falsa voz de preocupação.- Você ta vivo ai?)

-To...você não deveria falar essas coisas.

(-Você é meu namorado, já transamos e é até meu irmão. Você não deveria ter vergonha, se bem que você fica fofo agindo feito uma princesa imaculada.)

-O fato de sermos irmãos deixa tudo mas estranho, mais eu não ligo para isso. Não me chame disso seu retardado.

(-Hai, Sasu-chan, ontem fui testar se sua "praga" era verdadeira...e eu não fiquei nada contente.)

-QUE?-Berrei sem acreditar como aquela criatura era pervertida.- Não acredito que você foi transar.

(-Como você disse, não consegui transar com a mulher...toda hora surgiam lembranças de você. Acabei desistindo e voltando para casa.)

-VOCÊ NEM DEVERIA TER TENTADO BAKA-ITACHI!

(-Enfim, eu acabei ficando na seca ontem à noite. E nem consegui me masturbar, é super sem graça mas eu pensei "Ah e se o Sasuke participasse?".)

-Eh...não me diga que..

(-Hai! Vamos nos masturbar falando pelo telefone. Pesso que você gema bem alto para que eu me anime.)

Sem pensar duas vezes desligo o celular na cara do maníaco do meu irmão.

Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Um brinquedinho para os jogos estranhos sexuais dele?

Agora o celular tocava feito um doido e continuou assim pelos próximos cinco minutos, que merda não posso nem desligar ele por causa da minha mãe...vou atender logo esse palhaço.

-Fala seu retardado.

(-Sasuke! Prometo que só dessa vez eu te uso como um brinquedinho para meus jogos estranhos sexuais!)

-EU TE ODEIO!

(-Entenda, só você pode me satisfazer agora! SALVE-ME SASUKE!)

-SEU TARADO BUAAAAAAAAAAAA

(-Sasu-chan- Susurrou Itachi.)

Oh droga,lá vem ele com aquela voz tesuda.

(-Adivinha onde eu estou?)

-Não sei...

(-No sofá, sabia que ainda posso sentir o cheiro...)

-Não ouse completar essa frase.

(-Ai, ai que bom que eu estou só de cueca facilita muito meu trabalho)

Depois de alguns xingamentos, acabei percebendo que Itachi agora começava a arfar...Ai Deus...

-Itachi, que você ta fazendo?-Perguntei já com medo da resposta.

(-Me masturbando ora essa...-Falou Itachi logo soltando alguns baixos gemidos e arfando estranhamente forte)

Ah é claro que ele não está tão excitado assim.. só ta de sacanagem para vê se eu entro no jogo pervertido dele...

(-Sasu-chan você não vai me acompanhar?-Falou Itachi em uma voz manhosa.)

-NUNCA será que da para você parar com isso?

A única coisa que ouvir como resposta foi um gemido...seguido por outro e outro..OMG estou ficando..ahh duro? KAMI-SAMA me livre disso!

(-Você ficou tão calado.. ficou duro ou algo do tipo?)

-IDIOTA! PARA LOGO COM ISSO!

(-Acertei! Aposto que você deve estar doido para levar sua mão até seu pênis.. já falei que não precisa ter vergonha.)

-Não.. eu..

(-Sasu-chan...)

Depois de ouvir Itachi sussurrando meu nome involuntariamente levei minha mão até minha calça, me livrando da mesma e da cueca...

Nossos gemidos pareciam ser o suficiente para nos levar a loucura...mas no fundo nossos corações e corpos imploravam que estivéssemos agora um do lado do outro.. nos tocando.

Podia sentir o toque de Itachi, sua respiração quente sobre minha pele.. sua mão me tocando era tão bom!

-Itachi..eu quero você do agora!–Falei sem pensar.

(-Eu também)

Apoio minha cabeça no travesseiro buscando mas conforto,e comecei a aumentar o ritmo cada vez mais gemendo tão alto quanto Itachi. Às vezes chegava a pensar que a mão que subia e descia tão rapidamente por meu membro não era a minha...isso me excitava ainda mais.

Deixei minha imaginação levar ao ponto de poder sentir a respiração quente de meu irmão sobre minha pele...sua língua devorando a minha com uma fome inexplicável, seu membro entrando e saindo de mim em um ritmo relativamente bruto mas cheio de paixão.

Podia ouvir som de nossos corpos se chocando e agora sentia seus dentes mordiscando e sua língua lambendo meu mamilo.. era tão bom.

-ahh, Itachi mais rápido..

(-Sasuke...você é tão gostoso)

Alguns minutos depois alcançamos a ápice juntos.

Um longo silêncio se formou entro nós, mas logo esse silêncio terno foi quebrado pelo veneno de meu amado irmão.

(-Sasu-chan sua mente é pervertida, que história é essa "ahh, Itachi mais rápido")

-Idiota.. é claro que eu estava imaginando você me fudendo.

(-Que isso, perdeu a vergonha agora?)

-Você podia admitir que estava pesando em mim...

(-Então é isso.. é claro que eu estava, só você que me leva ao ponto de implorar por sexo por telefone. O que acabamos de fazer foi muito estranho. Mas não consigo fazer algo do gênero com mas ninguém, eu te amo muito. E por eu te amar você sempre estará disposto a fazer isso sempre que eu sentir tesão.)

-Eu te amo e.. vai a merda!

Logo depois desliguei o celular, minha mãe teria que esperar até chegar em casa.

Passei o resto da semana ignorando as ligações do Itachi o que acabou resultando de uma visita inesperada dele...

Nossos pais ficaram felizes, menos eu que fui obrigado a fazer sexo no banheiro.. ainda mato esse pervertido!

Quando cheguei em casa depois de fazer a ultima prova, deparei com o Itachi me esperando.

Fui obrigado a viajar no mesmo dia até sua casa, fazendo meus pais desconfiarem que havia algo muito estranho entre nós.

Sei que vai ser meio difícil conviver com essa criatura, que provavelmente vai me fazer morrer de ciúmes novamente.

Mas eu o amo e nunca esquecerei os três dias maravilhosos que me fizeram me apaixonar ainda mais por esse idiota!


End file.
